Fix Us
by ChoiMiyoung
Summary: Bagaimana mereka membangun kembali rumah tangga mereka yang akan kandas? / Tidak bisa membuat summary dengan baik.. Gomen. / Newbie! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Matahari belum juga muncul, tetapi wanita berambut pirang itu sudah menunaikan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Tak biasanya ia sudah terbangun jam segini di hari minggu, apalagi melaksanakan pekerjaan seperti ini. Tapi keadaan hatinya lah yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu, ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghilangkan kegundahan hatinya tersebut.

Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya mulai dari menyapu, mengepel, mengelap kaca, menyetrika pakaian, dan lain lain. Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tamunya, ia melirik jam yang menandakan sudah pukul tujuh lewat 15 menit, menandakan takkan lama lagi buah hatinya akan segera bangun.

 _Kreek_

Ino menoleh kearah sumber suara, ia tersenyum seraya mengembangkan tangannya kepada sosok yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

" _kaacan_ " ucap balita berumur 3 tahun itu

Dengan langkah gontainya, ia berjalan menuju ibunya.

"Shikano, sudah bangun? Mau sarapan apa hari ini?" tanya Ino sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anaknya.

Ino memandangi anak pertamanya dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Shikamaru 4 tahun yang lalu. Shikano Nara, memiliki mata _aquamarine_ yang didapat dari Ino, rambut lebat berwarna hitam dari ayahnya. Shikano memiliki tampang malas seperti Shikamaru, hanya saja ia agak lebih cerewet dari ayahnya. Lalu lamunan Ino buyar setelah mendengar penuturan dari anaknya.

" _kaacan,_ apakah _toucan_ cudah puyang?"

Ino sedikit tersentak, lagi-lagi ia harus menjawab dengan kebohongan.

" _tousan_ masih dalam misi, sayang"

Ya, sudah hampir 3 minggu Shikamaru tidak pulang kerumahnya, lebih tepatnya, rumah mereka. Sudah 3 minggu pula setelah kejadian yang sangat memilukan hati Ino terlewati.

Flashback On

 _"_ _dari mana saja kau, Shika?"_

 _"_ _aku lembur, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, ino."_

 _"_ _pekerjaan apa yang kau kerjakan?"_

 _"_ _tentu saja membaca berkas-berkas rahasia konoha"_

 _"_ _bukan kah pekerjaan mu sudah berganti akhir-akhir ini?"_

 _Shikamaru mengernyit heran, tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kegelisahannya, ia takut semuanya terbongkar. Ino yang menyadari kegelisahan suaminya itu hanya tersenyum kecut seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari map yang sedari tadi ia pegang._

 _"_ _Ini kan pekerjaanmu sekarang Shika? Yang membuatmu lembur hampir setiap hari? Yang membuatmu melupakan adanya hari minggu untuk dihabiskan bersama anakmu?"_

 _Ino menunjukkan beberapa lembar foto yang menunjukkan suami nya berada disebuah klub malam bersama wanita lain yang Ino sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Temari, mantan kekasih suaminya. Dan ya bukan hanya sekedar berada di klub berdua, didalam foto tersebut juga menunjukkan adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua._

 _Lama shikamaru mengamati foto itu tak percaya, otak jeniusnya tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan alasan lagi. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke istrinya yang sudah meneteskan air mata._

 _"_ _i-ino.."_

 _Ino hanya memandang wajah Shikamaru dan menyunggingkan senyuman. Shikamaru tersentak melihat Ino malah tersenyum disaat seperti ini. Tak biasanya Ino seperti itu._

 _"_ _Shika, tolong buatkan surat perceraiannya, nanti aku tinggal menandatanganinya."_

 _Shikamaru termangu mendengar ucapan Ino, rasa nyeri menyeruak di hatinya. Tapi ia tahu, rasa nyerinya itu tak ada apa-apanya terhadap hancurnya kepingan-kepingan hati ino. Sudah tinggal kepingan, hancur pula._

 _"_ _Aku mengerti, mungkin harusnya memang kita tidak pernah harus menikah. Aku meminta maaf kau harus menahan bebanmu menikahi aku, wanita yang tidak kau cintai. Maafkan aku membuatmu 4 tahun tersiksa. Sekarang aku kembalikan kamu ketempat seharusnya. Ke Temari-san"_

 _Ino tak kuasa lagi menahan isakannya, lukanya begitu dalam. Ia mencintai pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya._

 _"_ _tetapi aku berjanji kau akan tetap bisa menemui Shikano, bagaimanapun juga ia anakmu" lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum._

 _"_ _I-ino.. Maafkan aku, sungguh. Aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu, aku punya amanat dari Tousan ku dan Tousan mu."_

 _"_ _lupakanlah amanat itu Shikamaru, sekarang pergilah. Tolong urus suratnya, jangan temui aku lagi dan jika kau rindu pada Shikano, kau bisa meng sms ku bila kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Terimakasih 4 tahunnya, maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang sempurna"_

 _Shikamaru terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti juga dengan perasaannya. Ia bingung sebenarnya apa yg terjadi dengannya. Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia menghampiri istrinya, ia berjongkok dihadapan istrinya, menatap wajahnya yang sendu._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Ino" ia memeluk istrinya, menangis dalam diam. Bukan tangisan penyesalan pernikahannya, bukan penyesalan ia berselingkuh, penyesalan membuat sahabat, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya membuat istrinya hancur sendirian dalam penderitaannya._

 _Shikamaru akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan bergegas beranjak ke kamar mereka. Ino masih menangis dalam diam ditempat yang sama, ia akan merelakan apapun yang akan Shikamaru lakukan sekarang._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, Shikamaru keluar membawa koper besar. Selanjutnya Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamar anak kesayangannya. Mungkin, walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya mencintai Ino, setidaknya ia sangat mencintai anaknya pikir Ino. Lalu shikamaru keluar dengan bekas airmata yang ia hapus dari matanya._

 _Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bunyi mobil keluar dari perkarangan mereka._

Flashback Off

" _kaacan? Kaacan kenapa?_ "

Lamunan Ino seketika buyar mendapati anaknya yang sudah bergelayutan di pelukannya. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata "ah tak apa, _kaasan_ hanya sedang mengingat resep masakan _kaasan_ yang baru" jawabnya.

* * *

Shikamaru memandangi foto yang ia temukan di laci mejanya saat ia merapikan meja kerja di kantornya. Ia menghela nafas sesaat dan memandangi foto tersebut secara intens.

Ya, ia memandangi foto keluarga kecilnya. Di dalam foto tersebut terlihat ia sangat berbahagia, disebelahnya berdiri seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terurai dan ada makhluk kecil dalam gendongannya. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia. Terlebih lagi istrinya yang terlihat sangat manis dalam foto itu.

Ia menghela nafas lagi dan kembali memasukkan foto itu kedalam laci mejanya, kegiatan menutup lacinya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah album berwarna ungu kecil didalam lacinya. Ia mengambil album tersebut dan membukanya.

Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah tulisan yang bertuliskan,

 ** _Nara's Little Family_**

Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum membacanya. Akhirnya ia membuka lembaran pertama di album tersebut.

Lembaran pertamanya menunjukkan sebuah foto saat hari pertama Ia dan Ino menikah. Ino begitu terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun ungu pastel nya ditambah senyuman yang terlihat bahwa ia sangat bahagia. Sedangkan Shikamaru tetap terlihat sama seperti biasanya dengan tampang malasnya.

Lembaran kedua berisikan foto Ino saat perutnya mulai membesar. Shikamaru ingat bahwa foto itu ia ambil ketika Ino sedang ngambek karena permintaan mengidamnya tidak di kabulkan olehnya. Shikamaru terkikik pelan mengingatnya.

Lembaran ketiga berisi foto Ino terbaring diatas tempat tidur rumah sakit dengan muka lelahnya. Tetapi ia masih saja tetap tersenyum dikarenakan dalam foto tersebut ia sedang merengkuh Shikano yang baru saja terlahir ke dunia. Shikamaru sangat ingat betapa bahagianya ia mempunyai anak pertamanya.

Lembaran ke empat membuat shikamaru tertegun sejenak. Foto tersebut diambil saat mereka bertiga terakhir kali piknik di hutan Nara. Di dalam foto itu banyak hal yang berbeda. Raut wajah istrinya tak sama lagi pada saat mereka menikah, memiliki anak, danlainlain. Tapi raut wajahnya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat lelah.

Shikamaru yang menyadari 'apa yang terjadi' pada istrinya dalam foto tersebut pun merasa hatinya berkedut. Ia sangat menyesali apa yang telah ia perbuat. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Shikamaru menikahinya pada saat ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan Temari, dan pernikahan itu pula juga amanat dari mendiang _tousan_ nya dan mendiang _tousan_ istrinya.

"Shikamaru?"

"Temari? Ada perlu apa sampai datang ke kantor ku?"

Wanita yang berkuncir empat itu hanya menggeleng, dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru.

"tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya rindu padamu dan merasa kesepian dirumah. Kau pulang kerumahku ya nanti? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan kesukaanmu, Shika"

Shikamaru berpikir sejenak, saat ia ingin menganggukkan kepalanya, ia teringat pada anaknya. Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari Jum'at, ia akan mengajak anaknya menginap di apartemen lamanya agar mereka menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama.

"Hm, sepertinya aku hari ini tidak akan pulang kerumahmu. Aku ingin menjemput Shikano dan mengajaknya menginap di apartemenku. Aku ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ ini bersamanya."

Temari yang mendengar jawaban Shikamaru pun mendelik, ia sangat tidak menyukai rencana Shikamaru tersebut. "Bisa kah kau melupakannya? Shikano? Memang sepenting apa dia? Dia hanya anakmu yang terlahir dari rahim wanita yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai!"

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya dan berkata, "dia itu tetap anakku. Bagaimana pun juga aku tetap menyayanginya. Jadi, jangan pernah berkata jelek mengenai keluarga-ku, Temari."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku terima mengenai Shikano. Tapi bagaimana dengan istri-mu itu?"

"Aku... tidak tahu."

"Ceraikan ia segera! Kau saja tidak mencintainya! Buat apa kau pertahankan!"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Otak cerdasnya pun tidak bisa memberikannya jalan keluar. Temari yang melihat gelagat Shikamaru akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

TBC..

Hallo! Aku super duper newbie disini. Mohon maklum & bimbingannya ya!

Please review cerita pertamaku ini ya^^

Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai! Aku memutuskan untuk update fanfic lebih cepat dari jadwal karena aku ingin segera menyelesaikan karya pertamaku ini hehe^^.

Di chapter kedua ini aku juga menyelipkan beberapa lirik lagu loh jadi akan lebih dapat feelnya apabila membaca chap ini sambil mendengarkan lagunya hihihi (hanya saran).

Sebelumnya, aku ingin berterimakasih kepada rakyat-rakyat(?) yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan me-review cerita pertamaku ini. Tapi aku minta sekali _respect_ nya pada para readers terutama ShikaTema dan SaiIno Shippers. Aku tahu kok ShikaIno adalah hal yang idak memungkinkan untuk terjadi, dan aku sebagai ShikaIno Shippers pun secara pribadi sudah menerima kenyataannya (?). Dan aku juga tidak bermaksud membuat Temari menjadi pihak ketiga yang sangat jahat karena menurut pandanganku Temari adalah wanita yang memiliki karakter tangguh dan keras(?). Dan perlu di ingat kembali bahwa disini kan bebas untu berkarya sesuai imajinasi para authors kan? Jadi, aku mohon sekali lagi untuk **RESPECT** ya dari kalian semua wahai para readers dan juga authors^^ Terimakasih~

 _-Erica719_ : _hallo! haha tadinya aku ingin membuat one-shot tapi sepertinya kepanjangan... jadi aku membagi-baginya menjadi beberapa chapter~ dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu adalah kota konoha. jadi bukan desa konoha lagiyaa~_

 _-Uchiha Cullen738 : hallo! Terimakasih ya atas review nya! tenang saja Shika dan Ino tidak akan cerai kok~_

 _-readerpoco2 : hallo! terimakasih atas review dan penyemangatnya! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi!^^_

Yosh! Mari kita mulai!

Selamat membaca~

* * *

"Shikano sayang, nanti sore _tousan_ pulang dari misi, ia mengajakmu untuk menginap di rumah _tousan_ mu yang lama loh!"

Shikano yang masih belum cukup umur untuk mengerti itupun hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ino yang melihat respon anaknya langsung mengelus kepalanya dan berkata, " _tousan_ mu pasti bangga denganmu, nak" lalu ia menggendong anaknya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar Shikano untuk menyiapkan barang – barang keperluan anaknya.

 _Piip Piip_

Bunyi notifikasi yang menandakan masuknya pesan. Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

 **From: Nara Shikamaru**

 **Ino, aku sudah di depan rumah. Apakah semuanya sudah siap? Karena aku tidak akan masuk kedalam.**

Ino sedikit kecewa mengetahui bahwa Shikamaru tidak mampir dulu kerumah mereka, karena ia sudah merapikan semuanya dan memasak makanan untuk disantap bersama. Tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Segera Ino menggendong Shikano dari _box_ nya dan membawa perlengkapannya. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, entah mengapa rasanya seperti saat ia berjalan di altar pernikahannya. Ia merindukan Shikamaru, sangat. Ia membuka gembok pagar rumahnya dan berjalan menuju mobil _pajero_ milik suami nya.

Shikamaru yang menyadari Ino sudah berada di depan pintu mobil penumpangnya pun segera turun dari kemudinya dan membukakan pintu mobil nya untuk membantu Ino menempatkan Shikano di kursi penumpang.

"Sini bawaannya, biar aku yang menaruhnya di kursi belakang" ucap nya

"ah, iya ini. Terima kasih"

Lalu sebelum Shikamaru meninggalkan kediamannya bersama Shikano, ia mempersilahkan Ino untuk berbicara kepada Shikano.

"Shikano-kun, jaga diri kamu baik-baik ya untuk 3 hari kedepan. Puaskan hari-harimu bersama _tousan_ yaa! Ingat jangan nakal! Jangan lupa makan dan minum susu ya Shikano-kun! _Kaasan_ pasti akan merindukanmu!"

Shikano hanya mengangguk dan menjawab, "Cikano pasti juga akan kangen cama _kaacan_ "

Ino tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anaknya. Lalu ia mencium jidat, pipi dan hidung anaknya. Setelah itu, pandangannya beralih ke Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"hey tuan Nara, tolong jaga anakku ya. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuknya" ucap Ino sembari tersenyum

"Ya, _mendokusai._ " Jawab Shikamaru

Lalu Shikamaru pun meninggalkan istrinya dan jalan menuju apartemennya.

Sepanjang jalan, Shikamaru memikirkan Ino. Entah mengapa, perlakuan Ino terhadap anaknya tadi menyentuh hatinya, seperti ada perasaan bahwa Shikano aman tinggal bersama ibunya. Ia sangat merindukan kebersamaan mereka bertiga seperti dulu.

Shikamaru tidak sama sekali menyesali pernikahannya. Ia memang mencintai sahabat kecilnya itu. Hanya saja ia masih tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkannya. Disaat ia mulai untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya tersebut, masa lalu nya datang, kembali ke kehidupannya. Sebetulnya ia sudah melupakan Temari, walaupun memang berat. Hanya saja ia tidak akan menduga bahwa perasaan terhadap Temari muncul kembali. Dan, ia menyadari, itulah kesalahannya. Ia terlalu mudah terbuai oleh masa lalunya, sehingga ia lupa bahwa ia sudah memiliki masa depan bersama dua orang yang mencintainya. Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal.

" _toucaan_ "

Shikamaru masih tak merespon,

" _TOUCAAAN!"_

Lengkingan anaknya itupun membuat Shikamaru tersadar dan membuatnya menoleh kepada makhluk kecil tersebut.

"Ada apa Shikano?" tanyanya pada anaknya

"Cikano mau denger cuara _kaacan_ , Cikano cudah kangen _kaacan_ " jawab nya polos

"bagaimana caranya?"

Shikano hanya menunjuk kearah tas yang berisi barang-barangnya. Shikamaru sempat bingung tapi ia ambil juga tas tersebut. Ia menghentikkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan sebentar untuk menuruti kemauan anaknya.

Shikamaru membuka tas tersebut dan menemukan _tape recorder_ yang ada kertas tertempel di atasnya.

 _Jika Shikano ingin mendengarkan suaraku, putarlah tape recorder ini._

 _-Nara Ino_

Segeralah Shikamaru memutar _tape recorder_ tersebut. Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano dibarengi dengan nyanyian istrinya.

 _'Yes i do, I believe_

 _That one day i will be,_

 _Where i was, right there,_

 _Right next to you._

 _And its hard, the day just seems so dark,_

 _The moon, and the stars are nothing without you'_

Shikamaru yang mendengarkan lagu tersebut pun sampai terdiam cukup lama.

 _'Your touch, your skin,_

 _Where do i'd begin?_

 _No words can explain, the way i'm missing you_

 _The night, this emptyness is hold that i'm inside,_

 _This tears, they tell theyre own story.'_

Tiba tiba nyanyian tersebut terhenti, Shikamaru masih ingin mendengarkannya, sesaat ia ingin membetulkan _tape recorder_ tersebut tibatiba terdengar kembali nyanyian sang istri.

 _'Told me not to cry, when you're gone_

 _But the feelings overwhelming, its much too strong..._

 _Can i lay by yourside?_

 _Next to you, you.._

 _And make sure youre alright,_

 _I'll take care of you.._

 _No, i dont want to be here if i can't be with you tonight.'_

Shikamaru tertegun dengan lirik lagu tersebut, ia sempat melirik ke anaknya yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Shikamaru masih terdiam, ia memutuskan untuk tetap mendengarkan nyanyian istrinya sambil menyetir ke apartemennya.

 _'I'm reaching out to you, can you hear my call?_

 _This hurt that i've been through,_

 _I'm missing you, i'm missing you like crazy.._

 _Can i lay by yourside?_

 _Next to you, to you..'_

Shikamaru sangat menikmati dentingan dan alunan suara yang dimainkan dan dinyanyikan istrinya. Ia sangat merindukan istrinya sekarang, sangat.

Ia menatap anaknya yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Ia mengagumi ketampanan anaknya. Ia sangat yakin kelak saat anaknya beranjak dewasa, ia akan sangat tampan dan dipuja banyak gadis, apalagi dengan kecerdasan turunan darinya. Ia sangat bangga memiliki Shikano sebagai anaknya.

* * *

Sesampainya di apartemennya, ia langsung menggendong anaknya untuk menempatkan Shikano di tempat tidurnya agar ia bisa tidur lebih nyaman. Lalu ia membereskan barang-barang anaknya yang sudah dibawakan oleh Ino.

Saat mengeluarkan barang-barang anaknya, pengelihatannya tertuju pada benda kecil dibawah tumpukkan baju, ia mengambilnya dan ternyata itu adalah buku hariannya Ino. Shikamaru berpikir mungkin Ino salah meletakkannya dan malah ia masukkan kedalam tas Shikano. Ya, karena ia penasaran, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membaca sedikit isi harian istrinya tersebut.

Dimulai dari lembaran pertama nya.

 **3 Agustus 2011**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan pria nanas yang sangat menyebalkan dan tentu nya pemalas, siapa lagi kalau bukan NARA SHIKAMARU? Ah tousan, kau memang menyebalkan sekali memberi amanat dan sekaligus menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabatmu ini. Jujur saja, aku sih fine-fine saja, karena... yaaa.. aku memang mencintai nya. Aku tahu kalau ia tidak mencintaiku dan ia pasti merasa bahwa amanat ini sangat merepotkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah mempunyai pilihan nya sendiri! Ia bercerita padaku bahwa setelah perang usai ia akan mengenalkan wanita pilihannya (Temari-san) kepada kedua orang tuanya. Kasihan sekali dia.. Tapi lebih kasihan lagi hatiku. Harus menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak mencintaiku balik. Aku tidak tahu tousan, apakah pernikahanku dengan dia akan berjalan lancar? Ah setidaknya mari kita coba dan juga mari berharap siapa tahu ia dapat mencintaiku juga seiringnya waktu._

Shikamaru yang membacanya terkejut, ia tak menyangka ternyata Ino sudah mencintainya sebelum mereka bahkan tau mengenai amanat dari kedua _tousan_ mereka. Lalu ia melanjutkan membaca harian istrinya itu sambil bertanya-tanya apa yang ia tidak ketahui mengenai istrinya.

 **4 Juli 2012**

 _Dear diary,_

 _Selagi Shikamaru keluar untuk mengambil keperluanku yang tertinggal dirumah, aku ingin menyempatkan menulis diary. Hampir setahun rumah tanggaku berjalan baik-baik saja dengan Shikamaru, memang awalnya sulit sekali, apalagi Shikamaru hampir setiap saat mengeluh dengan kata favoritnya itu. Ia mengataiku cerewet, bawel, tak bisa diam, merepotkan, menjengkelkan karena aku yang selalu merepotkannya setiap hari. kelama-lamaan kurasa ia sudah dapat beradaptasi dengan hal tersebut. Tetapi ada berita yang lebih menyenangkan dari hal barusan. AKU DAN SHIKAMARU SUDAH MEMILIKI KETURUNAN! Dalam kata lain, kami sudah memiliki anak. Anak pertama kami lahir normal, dan sungguh hal itu sangat menguras tenagaku dan sangat menyakitkan tapi sebanding dengan apa yang didapatkan. Kami memberi nama ia NARA SHIKANO. Bagaimana? Lucu kan? Ia laki-laki, berambut hitam seperti Shika, bermata biru langit seperti punyaku, dengan bentuk mata onyx seperti milik Shika lagi, lalu bibirnya yang mungil seperti diriku, ah ia sungguh sempurna. Aku benar-benar senang sekali, memiliki keturunan dari pria yang kucintai. Walaupun begitu, apakah Shikamaru juga senang? Atau ia malah merasa akan semakin terepotkan dan akan meningglaknaku? Ah tidak, Shika tidak seperti itu. Ia pasti juga merasa sangat senang mempunyai anak selucu Shikano :}_

Shikamaru tersenyum haru, ia sangat menyukai sifat optimisme yang dimiliki Ino. Dan juga dengan keadaan Ino yang masih lemah tetapi ia masih memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Shikamaru tidak ingin membaca semuanya lembarannya, maka dari itu ia langsung beralih kehalaman terakhir harian istrinya. Ia mengernyit heran dengan keadaan lembaran yang terakhir, kertas nya penuh kelunturan walaupun tulisannya masih jelas. Ia mengetahui bahwa Ino menangis sembari menulis _diary_ nya.

 **6 Mei 2015**

 _Pernikahan kami sedang dilanda masalah. Masalah yang memang cukup besar. Ah tidak, sangat besar. Sepertinya rumah tangga kami sudah berada di garis akhir. Aku ingin sekali memulainya lagi dari awal. Hanya saja, pihak keduanya susah untuk diajak berkompromi, bukan karena susah dihubungi atau apa. Hanya saja, ia sudah tidak lagi pulang kerumah ini. Ah, terasa sepi sekali dirumah yang lumayan besar ini hanya tinggal kami berdua (aku dan Shikano). Sudah hampir sebulan, shikamaru tidak juga kembali kesini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Jujur, aku merindukan kemalasannya yang merepotkanku setiap pagi untuk membangunkannya. Kepikunannya terhadap barang-barangnya. Menyiapkan semuanya untuk ia bekerja di esok harinya. Aku sangat merindukan pekerjaanku sebagai seorang istri. Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku hanya bisa menunggunya disini, meratapi nasib pernikahanku yang menggantung dan menangisi kebodohanku sendiri. Harusnya aku berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan semuanya. Harusnya aku bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja seperti diawal pernikahan kita. Ya Tuhan, aku sangt menyesal dengan tindakanku. Mungkin apabila aku tak melakukan kebodohanku wkatu itu, pasti ia masih disini, sarapan bersama ku dan Shikano. Aku rindu padanya, sangat rindu. Aku tahu, ia pasti sekarang tinggal bersama Temari-san, dan aku menghargai apapun yang ia lakukan. Karena aku yakin, semua yg ia lakukan pasti tindakan yang tepat dan sudah dipirkan matang-matang oleh otak jeniusnya. Haaa.. aku berharap ia cepat kembali. Aku merindukannya, dan aku tak bisa sendirian merawat Shikano. Aku sangat membutuhkan mu Shikamaru, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku sangat mencintaimu._

Shikamaru tertegun. Ia merasakan nyeri di dadanya setelah membaca lembar terakhir harian Ino. Ia menyesalinya, sangat menyesalinya. 4 tahun menikah dengan wanita yang sangat sabar menghadapinya, menyayanginya, dan mengurusnya dengan susah payah malah ia sia-siakan. Ia ingin sekali memeluk istrinya dan mengapus jejak air matanya ketika istrinya sedang menangisi tindakan bodoh yang ia lakukan. Sejenak ia alihkan pandangannya, ia ingin menelfon istri nya.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya, dan membuka password hp nya. Sebelum itu ia teringat sesuatu, sewaktu ia bekerja dan lupa membawa hpnya. Saat ia pulang, Ino menyuruhnya membuka voicerecorder, tetapi karena terlalu lelah Shikamaru menundanya dan sampai terlupakan akan hal tersebut. Sebelum ia menelfon istrinya, Ia membuka file voicerecordernya, ia memasangkan headset ke hpnya dan ke telinganya.

Ia menekan tombol play, dan terdengarlah suara dentingan piano dan nyanyian istrinya,

' _you're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing i wanna touch_

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much'_

Shikamaru menikmatinya, berbeda pada saat Ino meneriakinya atau mengomelinya. Kalau sudah soal bernyanyi, Ino memang juaranya.

' _you're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause i've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_..

 _So love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail i've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _Yeah, i'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause i'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around i can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_ '

Lirik lagu tersebut menyentuh hati Shikamaru, seolah-olah Ino memintanya untuk mencintainya dengan tulus seperti Ino. Shikamaru mendengarkan nyanyian istrinya berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya ia pun tertidur di samping anaknya.

* * *

TBC..

Yep! Jangan lupa review nya ya! Aku sangat membutuhkan review-review dan motivasi karena aku masih newbie :')

!NO FLAMES, please!

Terima kasih^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu karena aku terburu-buru untuk update chapter ini dan aku ingin bersiap untuk sekolah^^"

Dan aku sangat meminta maaf karena chapter ini sangat singkat. Aku berjanji chapter berikutnya akan lebih panjang!

Yosh! Selamat membaca~

* * *

Ino masih menatap layar hpnya, ragu untuk mengirim pesan yang sudah ia ketik untuk suaminya. Ia merindukan mereka berdua, sangat. Baru saja beberapa jam ditinggal Shikano, ia sudah merindukan celotehan lucu anaknya itu. Ia rindu pada pipi gembul kesayangannnya.

Pada akhirnya, niatnya untuk mengirim pesan ke Shikamaru pun diurungkan dan ia malah membuka file voicerecorder di hpnya. Hampir semua nya adalah rekaman Ino menyanyi sambil bermain piano atau gitar. Ia sangat menyukai musik. Jemari lentiknya terus menelusuri file rekamannya. Ia tertegun sejenak setelah menemukan file yang berjudul 'Shika – Thinking Out Loud'. Dengan segera ia mencari headsetnya, lalu memasangkan pada hp dan telinganya.

 _'when your legs don't work like they used to before_

 _And i can't sweep you off of your feet_

 _Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

 _Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?_

 _And darling i will be loving you till we're 70_

 _And baby my heart could be still fall as hard 23_

 _And i'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand_

 _Well, me i fall in love with you every single day_

 _And i just wanna tell you i am...'_

Ino yang sedang menikmatinya terheran karena tiba-tiba lagunya terhenti, saat ia memeriksa durasinya, ternyata masih beberapa menit lagi. Saat ia hendak memutarnya dari awal karena ia kira error tiba tiba nyanyian Shikamaru kembali terdengar..

 _'cause honey your soul, could never grow old, it's evergreen_

 _And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

 _I'm thinking bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

 _Maybe its all part of a plan_

 _Well, i'll just keep on making the same mistakes_

 _Hoping that you'll understand_

 _But baby now,_

 _Take me into your loving arms_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

 _Place your head on my beating heart_

 _Thinking out loud_

 _That maybe we found love right where we are'_

 _Tes.._

Seketika air mata itu menetes dari pelupuk mata _aquamarine_ nya. Ia merindukan pria-nya. Merindukan kebersamaan bersama keluarga kecil yang sudah mereka bangun sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Ino sudah tak kuasa menahan kehampaannya tanpa Shikamaru. Ia membutuhkan pria itu.

Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, ada telefon masuk. Begitu bahagia nya ia mengetahui siapa yang menelfonnya. Ia langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo? Kaacan?"

Ah, ia tersenyum senang mendengar suara buah hatinya, lega rasanya mengetahui ia baik-baik saja.

"Halo Shikano-kun? Shikano baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya

"Begituyah kaacan. Cikano lapar cekali, toucan tidak bica memacak!"

Ino tertawa mendengarnya, celotehan anaknya itu terdengar sangat lancar walaupun ia baru berusia 3 tahun. Ia masih sulit mengucapkan huruf S.

"Nah, lalu bagaimana? Ajak saja tousan mu makan diluar sayang"

"tidak mau!"

"loh kenapa? Kan kau lapar nak"

"toucan, Cikano minta kaacan ke sini masak buat toucan cama Cikano ya!"

Ino yang mendengar anaknya berbicara seperti itu kepada Shikamaru, mencelos.

"a-ano Shikano, tak usah ya? Kaasan lagi sibuk nih beresin rumah" ujar Ino kepada anaknya. Terdengar rengekan dari anaknya membujuk Shikamaru untuk berbicara pada Ino.

"Halo, Ino?"

Ino bercucuran keringat, hatinya berdegup tak karuan, "a-ah iya Shika?"

"Kau kesini ya? Anakmu itu cerewet sekali. Merepotkan."

"Ya-ya baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Ino langsung buru-buru mematikan sambungan telfon mereka dan langsung panik. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia siapkan, apakah sebaiknya ia membawa baju atau tidak? Takut ia disuruh menginap oleh anaknya. Pada akhirnya Ino tidak membawa baju, dan hanya membawa makanan yang sudah ia masak dirumahnya agar saat di apartemen Shikamaru, Ino tidak usah repot-repot memasak lagi dan bisa segera cepat pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartemen Shikamaru, Ino merasa degup jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, hanya ia merasa hal ini akan sedikit merepotkan.

* * *

TBC..

Yep! Jangan lupa review nya ya! Aku sangat membutuhkan review-review dan motivasi karena aku masih newbie :')

!NO FLAMES, please!

Terima kasih^^!


	4. Chapter 4

Halloooo! Seperti janjiku tadi pagi, aku akan update chapter berikutnya lebih panjang (ya walaupun gak panjang-panjang banget sihhh). Sepertinya sebentar lagi fic pertamaku akan segera berakhir yuhu^^~

Yosh! Selamat membaca~

* * *

Shikamaru memutar kenop pintunya dengan tangan kanannya sambil menggendong Shikano di tangan kirinya.

"KAACAAAN!"

Shikano bergerak-gerak kegirangan melihat ibunya. Shikamaru yang kesusahan menggendongnya karena ia melonjak-lonjak seperti itu akhirnya menyodorkan anaknya untuk digendong oleh Ino. Ino dengan sigap mengambil alih putranya dari suaminya.

"Hai sayang" Ino tersenyum lembut kepada anaknya dan mencium pipi gembulnya, "Kaasan merindukan Shikano-kun" ujarnya.

Shikano hanya tertawa-tawa sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya senang. Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya ikut tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gembul anaknya. Ino memilih diam memperhatikan suami nya yang masih menggoda anak dalam gendongannya, Shikamaru terlihat begitu lucu saat menggoda Shikano, rasanya ingin Ino memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya itu. Shikamaru yang sadar diperhatikan akhirnya berhenti menggoda anaknya dan menyuruh Ino masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Maaf Ino membuat mu repot-repot datang kesini"

Ino menoleh cepat kearah Shikamaru, lalu ia tersenyum dan menggeleng, "tak apa Shika, lagi pula ini juga demi anakku"

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia tidak setuju dengan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino barusan, "Shikano anak kita Ino. Bukan hanya anakmu, tapi anakku juga." Ino jadi merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamara barusan, Ino hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makan malamnya. Shikano pasti sudah kelaparan"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju lalu mengambil alih Shikano dari gendongan istrinya. Ia mengajak Shikano untuk menonton tv dikamarnya, yah maklum apartemennya tidak memiliki ruang tv seperti dirumahnya. Setelah melihat Shikamaru dan anaknya memasuki kamar, ia mulai beranjak menuju ruang makan dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan apartemen Shikamaru yang tidak begitu luas itu. Ia sesekali mengingat kenangan manis antara ia dengan suaminya dulu sebelum menikah. Mereka berdua bersama sahabatnya satu lagi, Chouji, sering berkumpul di apartemen nya Shikamaru, tapi semenjak Chouji pindah ke Amagakure, akhirnya menyisakan hanya ia dengan si rambut nanas. Ino dan Shikamaru tidak pernah berpacaran, mereka bersahabat baik, dari kecil hingga dewasa, mereka selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun. Saat mereka menginjaki kaki mereka di jenjang SMA, hubungan mereka tambah dekat, dan hal itu membuat Ino memiliki perasaan lebih terhadap tentu saja ia tahu, sahabatnya memiliki kekasih dan sahabatnya itu berbahagia. Maka dari itu Ino terus menyembunyikan perasaannya demi kebaikan mereka bersama.

" _ne,_ Ino? Apakah sudah selesai? Shikano sudah merengek sedari tadi"

Lamunan Ino buyar, dan dengan cepat ia menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang sedang menggandeng tangan Shikano yang sudah cemberut tak karuan. Ino tertawa melihat anaknya yang semakin menggemaskan itu, lalu ia mengangguk, "ayo makan bersama"

Makan malam itu berjalan sunyi, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara keduanya, anaknya pun sibuk memakan santapannya. Shikamaru yang merasa jengah dengan keadaan seperti itu akhirnya memulai pembicaraan

"Ehm, aku sempat terkejut bahwa sekarang Shikano sudah bisa berbicara dengan yah, lumayan lancar"

Ino tersenyum, tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, matanya tetap tertuju pada makanan di piringnya, "hahaha iya, dia pintar sekali seperti mu Shika. Dia juga sudah bisa mulai memainkan shogi, yah walaupun masih seperti memberantakkannya" Shikamaru tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan istrinya, ia bangga dengan anaknya. Tetapi, senyumnya luntur ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan surat perceraiannya? Apa sudah kau urus?"

Nyeri. Lagi-lagi itu yang Ino rasakan ketika pertanyaan dari mulutnya sendiri keluar begitu saja.

"apakah kau benar-benar ingin bercerai dengan ku, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino hanya merunduk kebawah, ia menahan tangisnya. Ia tidak ingin menangis didepan anaknya dan suaminya. Ia harus tetap kuat.

"Ino, jawab aku"

Ino masih diam, menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh kedua orang yang ia sayangi dihadapannya. Ia menggeleng lemah, ia tidak ingin bercerai, karena ia tahu ia tak bisa. Ia terus menunduk, masih dalam isakannya.

Shikamaru yang melihatnya tidak bisa terus diam dan membiarkan istrinya seperti itu terus menerus. Bagaimana pun juga Ino masih berstatus istrinya dan ia mencintainya. Jujur, ia pun juga tidak bisa kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi ketiga kalinya. Semenjak ayah dan ibunya meninggal, hanya tinggal Ino yang mengurusi dan memperdulikan semuanya mengenai dirinya. Hanya Ino yang bisa membuat Shikamaru merasa nyaman dan aman.

Shikamaru merasa harus membuat keputusan sekarang juga, ia harus memikirkan kelanjutan kehidupannya. Ia harus memilih diantara kembali menjalani kehidupannya bersama keluarga kecilnya atau ia pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali dan melanjutkan kehidupannya sendiri.

"Ino.." ia memanggil istrinya

Ino yang masih terisak mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap suaminya. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana entah ia harus bagaimana kedepannnya jika ia harus mengasuh anaknya sendirian, ia tidak ingin Shikano kehilangan sosok ayahnya di usia yang masih kecil itu.

"Shika, aku tidak ingin bercerai. Jujur, aku tidak sanggup. Tapi, aku tidak akan mengusik hidupmu, kau bebas memilih jalanmu sendiri. Tapi, jangan sampai kita bercerai. Aku tidak ingin Shikano tumbuh besar tanpa sosok ayah dan menanamkan rasa sakit hati yang diakibatkan perceraian kedua orang tuanya."

Shikamaru masih tidak mengerti apa yang Ino maksud. Seolah Ino mengerti apa yang Shikamaru rasakan, Ino kembali berkata,

"Maksudku, kita tak perlu bercerai apabila memang sudah tidak bisa bersama. Kau bisa tinggal bersama Temari, dan aku tidak akan melarang atau mengusik kalian. Tapi, aku hanya meminta tolong agar kau tetap menjadi sosok ayah untuk Shikano. Aku tidak bisa menjalankan 2 peran sekaligus, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk merawat Shikano sampai ia mengerti apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga kita"

Menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan, seolah menyayat hatinya lebih dalam ia pun kembali menangis. Shikamaru yang melihat Ino lebih tersakiti lagi pun memutuskan untuk merengkuh istrinya.

" _kaacan, toucan_... Chikano cudah kenyaaang! _Kaacan_ kenapa menangis syih?"

Ino yang mendengar perkataan anaknya pun langsung melepaskan dirinya dari Shikamaru, dan mengelap air matanya.

"Ah iya _kaacan_ akan membereskannya. Shika tolong ya turunkan Shikano dan ajak ia main dulu, aku akan membereskan semuanya lalu pulang"

Shikamaru menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh istrinya. Ia menggendong Shikano lalu membawanya kedalam kamar. Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, Ino segera bernjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengangkat piring kotor dan mencucinya. Ia menangis terisak sembari mengelap cucian piring-piring dan menaruhnya di rak. Setelah selesai, ia duduk kembali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia harus siap mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. Ia harus tegar.

"Ino.."

Ino merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, dan ia mengetahui sentuhan siapa itu. Ino memutuskan untuk tidak menoleh dan malah menangis. Ia benar-benar sedih, benar-benar merasakan nyeri di dadanya.

"Ino, aku tidak ingin bercerai"

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Ino sontak menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Shikamaru menangis.

"S-shika.."

Shikamaru yang melihat mata istrinya yang sudah bengkak itu langsung kembali menangis lebih kencang. Ino dapat merasakan getaran tangisan Shikamaru di bahunya.

"I-I-ino.. M-maafkan aku.. Hiks hiks"

* * *

TBC..

Yep! Jangan lupa review nya ya! Aku sangat membutuhkan review-review dan motivasi karena aku masih newbie :')

!NO FLAMES, please!

Terima kasih^^!


End file.
